standing_stonesfandomcom-20200214-history
S02E10
Season 2, Episode 10: "Deeper In, Darker Down" Date Played: Monday, October 29, 2012 Time Span: 8pm, 9th of Uktar - 7:30am, 10th of Uktar, 1964 DR Locations: Overfell:Stonehammer District; Overfell:Blister District Missing Characters: N/A Deceased Player Characters: Aukon, Mitt the Monkey __TOC__ Metagame Information Provided by Jason D. Wood After the rescue of High Ancestor Durkik from his torturing cell and brief introductions, Durkik proceeded to tell our adventurers the history of the Mountainroot Temple. Personal Debrief Written by Jeffrey Hannah,'' recorded this date in First Person by the point of view of Manjo of Pilgrim. '' After freeing Durkik (side note:I of course trusted him, but the rest of my party which is always looking for the bad in everyone and is always out to find the bad in everyone, distrusted Durkik greatly) He told us how he had been replaced by a doppleganger. I quickly saw the injustice to not only Durkik, but to the rest of the people of Overfell. So I led my fellow journeymen and Melvis and Nevea to the Temple of Moridiin, Mountainroont. There the doppleganger and his 4 dragonsworn tried to prevent us from entering the Temple. I was tired of my party pussyfooting around I can up with what I thought at the time to be a brilliant plan. But looking back on my plan, I mourn my decisions. It cost me the life of a new, but dear friend; Aukon, the Pale King. He gave his life bravely to save mine, and I will never forget him. My plan was to act like I needed to worship Mordin, since my vision from Allandra, I have this deep motivation to do what is right. I am compelled to do what must be done to lead to justice and restore good's triumph over evil's defeat. LIke I said, I acted like I was a worshipper and approached the alter singing a song of worship, praying to Moridin about the beauty of the art of metal working and how I needed to receive his blessing in the hopes to regain my hammer. You might say this is revisionist history, I remember it as truth. Well, upon getting close to this evil double of Durkik, I summoned my Hammer of Bane, just like Duncan McCloud does in the Highlander and I swung with all my might and fury over the visions of Durkik imprisonment and abuse. And it was down to the shitter from there. I don't remember much of the fight after this foolish action. I am a cleric, a healer, not some hero like my friend Dreven. My foolish leadership lead to the death of Aukon, and for that I will be ever sorrowful, and it will weigh on me like all my other poor decisions, which make the craving for the bittersweet soulmate of mine, single malt scotch. I love it, but I hate it. I do remember Boltz being extra heroic, and Melvis as always being crafty with her bow, and I am pretty sure that Ralph and Nevea slayed their share of the dragonsworn. But I was out cold for most of the fighting. When it was over Mitt, Durkik, and Aukon lay in pools of blood and I wept in my heart to know I caused this death. I am torn. I have this lust for justice, but I am beginning to see my lust lead to futher death and suffering for those I care about. After the battle we ran back to the house of sleep and recovered from our severe ass kickin. Upon waking the town seemed to be in an uproar over our actions. Leadership is lacking since the loss of Melvis from my time line and Dreven the Hero was seperated from our party. I led the group to the Dwarfs bar, lied to some local l.e.o.'s stirred up a Lynch mob, all because my team is so undecisive, I want to lead, but I don't think I am equipped to lead. My hope is that Boltz will be the gnome I know he will be and lead us. Also as a side not we have met Dreven's Father. He has joined us on our quest. Since I do like Duerga, we got off on the wrong foot, but I have extended the beard of peace and I hope to see us as future friends, and I also hope to learn more about what Shame he brought to Dreven. I have all but given hope on regaining my hammer, and I am starting to accept the fact, that Bango will never have me back. If this is my fate, I would rather like to die soon, and I would like to give my life to save a friend. This journal entry ends with how our morning ended. We (I) pissed off this talking statue, because I cheated by praying from my book of prayers instead of a heart felt prayer. Again, I lead us towards destruction. We are about to face this statue and his followers in a battle. I wish someone else would lead, I am doing a miserable job. I miss the old Melvis. Our times together were special.